


turning page

by One_Lonely_Emo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 2000 words of peter nureyev being a simp, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, these gay people are in love and im bad at tags, they are in love because I say they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Lonely_Emo/pseuds/One_Lonely_Emo
Summary: " What better way to steal maps to a high security museum than to stage a wedding, only to be prepared in the span of a week. He was not aware of the kind of contrived plot that Buddy had put together, but he definitely trusted her. She was a mastermind. Though, the idea of a wedding still made him shake slightly as he tried to visualize the steps to a slow dance.Whose wedding you ask? Well his and Juno’s. "- -( A whole lot of pure fluff )
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	turning page

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very self indulgent but I really needed some good jupeter fluff! Its longer than I wanted, but I hope you can enjoy it anyways.

Peter’s heels clicked against the floor as he stepped in time with the music, the clack echoing in the empty room of the carte blanche. The lipstick red heels were not proper dancing shoes and probably shouldn’t have been used as such, not to mention they pinched his toes so that he had to stop every few minutes, but they would work in a rush.  
And this was a rush.  
What better way to steal maps to a high security museum than to stage a wedding, only to be prepared in the span of a week. He was not aware of the kind of contrived plot that Buddy had put together, but he definitely trusted her. She was a mastermind. Though, the idea of a wedding still made him shake slightly as he tried to visualize the steps to a slow dance.  
Whose wedding you ask? Well his and Juno’s.   
Of course they recommended that it might go poorly, it's hard to steal and be on the lookout and have eyes full of fake tears for the fake happiest day of your fake life. Still, the plan was set up, Buddy’s faith in them and their skill completely unwavering, the details and setting were in place for a union of two aliases. Peter set the small details onto the backburner. He didn’t need to think about the setup of the venue, he didn’t need to plot out where his hands would “wander” while he spoke, The first thing he had to do was get his and Juno’s dance down. It had to look believable, like they had actually been practicing it for their “big day.” Peter was never one for couples dances, he knew that he could pull it off better himself, so he practiced his own part alone in an empty room of the carte blanche, swaying lightly, the counts of the dance repeating in his head.   
  
_One, two, three, one, two, three._ _  
_  
The big day was fake, but the pain and the pinch that he felt in his heels surely was not. Peter sighed, sitting down on a seat, slipping off his shoes. He deserved a break before his heels became raw, surely.  
He sighed, rubbing at his face, silently slipping away from reality, fingers silently skimming over the top of invisible files in imaginary places. Thoughts tucked away for later times. For future consideration. Some files were overflowing with documents, papers sticking out every which way and lining the floor with thoughts that didn't need to be touched, much less look at. Some filing cabinets were taped off, bound with guilt and regret.  
Footsteps shattered the silence, thoughts breaking away as Nureyev's glance drifted up when the unmistakable combat boots got closer to him. Juno cleared his throat and extended a calloused hand, his posture shifting from foot to foot. Peter let out a gentle sigh when they made eye contact, his gentle brown eyes calming his racing thoughts in a matter of seconds. Juno had a way of making an overwhelming wave of panicked thoughts into a tidepool, and Peter didn’t even care that his face probably showed how head over heels he was for this man. 

“It's hard to dance by yourself, isn’t it?” he said with a slight smile, his eyes crinkling with the laugh that escaped his throat. Peter swallowed down a much bigger smile, taking his hand and nodding, settling himself back into the shoes he had been wearing before. Swiftly, one arm was around his waist, pulling him closer and Peter grinned into it, taking Juno's hand in his hand holding it above their shoulders, meeting his eyes. 

“My dear detective, you’ve been taught well, haven’t you been? I wonder?” He mused with a teasing smile, leaning back against Junos arm that held him close, drinking in the pressure and the warmth that held him where he was, gripping his hand. Soft, meticulously manicured hands pressed against the calloused hands of a working detective, holding his hands with the same strength that he held a blaster gun, tight, like he was fearful of losing him. Peter set a hand on Juno’s shoulder and smiled, leaning down so he was next to his lady’s ear. “ _I’m not going anywhere, dear._ ” He said in a whisper, leaning into every curvature of his detective’s body as they fell into time with the music.   
  
_One, two, three, One, two, three_ _  
  
_

Juno was focused, his eyebrows creased as he stared at the ground, trying his very best to not step on Peter’s feet. ‘ _If anyone were to walk in,_ ’ Peter mused, looking at the way his tongue half stuck out of his mouth. ‘ _My dear, you would look a fool._ ’ This thought raised a smile onto the thief's face, and that drew Juno’s eyes back up to Peter’s face. 

“What are you smiling at, Nureyev?” he asked with that same cocky scoff he always said when he said his name like that, the vowels drawn out, teasing. Peter chuckled, cocking his head slightly.

“You, dear.” Peter said, not a moment’s hesitation behind his voice, placing a gentle kiss on the space where his eyebrows creased, the smile only growing as the music swelled. Peter led Juno into slightly more elaborate moves, his grip on his hands tightening as he pulled him slightly to the right, back and forth with the music, keeping a slow pace, because from the look on Juno’s face, if he went any faster he would get his toes smashed by a clumsy detective in steel toed boots. Peter looked up at him, shifting and making Juno hold him a little tighter, smiling softly. “Detective, you’re going to dip me in about three counts, okay? And you’re not going to drop me, alright?” Peter smirked at him, having complete trust in the detective that held him tight despite the slight waver in his voice. 

“I’m not gonna drop you.” he grumbled with a sigh, keeping Peter’s waist held firmly against his own with the slight curve of a smile on his face.   
  
_One, two, three -_  
  
On the beat, Juno took his hand and guided Peter so he was contorted over his arm, dipping him effectively. At the moment, he wasn’t himself. He was a daredevil dangling over a wide open space and Juno was his safety net. Of course, he found a certain level of comfort when he was with the detective normally, but when he was there, when he was the daredevil, he _needed_ Juno.  
A need for a person was not a feeling that Peter Nureyev was used to.   
He was not supposed to trust anyone. He was not supposed to find solace in a person.   
But how could he control that when said person loved him so unconditionally every touch from his detective made the butterflies in his stomach attempt to break free.   
Peter stared into Juno’s eyes, his whole expression going slack, a smile breaking the blank state of his face. He really loved this man, didn't he. Now, that may have made him a fool, he left himself open, and vulnerable, and for some reason, it didn’t matter, to Peter Nureyev. His identity was safe with Juno, he was safe with Juno. 

Safe to open a few files that he saved for future consideration. Maybe make a few open for viewing. That left him exhilarated just as much as he was scared. He loved a man, and he knew that Juno loved him too.

Juno pulled him back to his feet while the music was dying out. They could have stayed like that, and neither of them would complain, just staring at each other as warmth blossomed in each other’s chest, but Peter couldn’t handle how blissful he was, truly. The thief pounced the second he was on his feet properly, wrapping his arms tightly around the ex-detective’s neck, the dying notes of the music and their slightly sped breathing was the only noise in the room. The last note rang, seeming to wipe everything clean, the room in the carte blanche going silent; Within a few moments, before Juno hugged him back, strong arms pulling the thief tight against himself. Peter breathed a sigh of relief, burying his face in the crook of Juno’s neck. 

“ _I didn’t drop you._ ” he said with a slight sigh and Peter grinned.

“ _That you didn’t, dear detective._ ” he whispered, drunk on Juno’s cologne, holding him. Just holding him. That's all he wanted. Leaving his old life behind him was something that he often ached to do, but his lovely lady made it much easier. Every shameful or painful part of him that he hated didn’t matter when he was with his lady. That's all he needed in this life. Peter would be okay having his trust in this man. He knew it was evident on his face every single time his eyes met Juno’s. He was head over heels and no matter how much he wanted to stop it, he couldn’t. His gaze turned to honey no matter how hardened he wanted it when he looked at Juno, his smile, his face when he was deep in thought and the fine lines in his forehead became most notable. When he stole chaste touches, hooking his pinkie onto Peter's finger for a bit of confidence when they were deep in a job. He had ruined his own plans because he couldn’t think about this man getting hurt. He put trust and love and affection into a relationship, and for the very first time, he got it back, in the same amount.  
Peter's thoughts were cut off with a sharp knock to the door. He quickly tugged his arms away from Juno’s neck, the shock of adrenaline going through his body completely uncalled for. He knew that every look he gave his lady gave away every ounce of feeling he had, but he still got shocked when he realized that it was okay to openly love someone. For real. Buddy’s voice rang out from the corner of the door as Peter blinked a few times

“My dears, you should get to bed. We are rehearsing tomorrow.” she said, looking over them, a gentle gaze slowly casting over the gentle blush in Peter’s cheek, resting at the hand that Juno still had pressed to the small of Peter’s back. She smirked at the two of them, leaning on the door. “Sleep well, darlings.” she said gently, the echo of her shoes announcing her leave. 

The walk to their now shared quarters was full of stumbles, neither of the two of them willing to let go of hands, of shirts, lips pressed quickly to cheeks for seconds before hearing the excited chatter of Rita bouncing thoughts off Jets brick wall of a personality. It was nice in a way. A comforting feeling of a family, albeit a dysfunctional, loud, crime family. But it was still something that Nureyev craved with his whole being. A place to call home, the warmth of open arms after a long day.   
That is what he thought about as he climbed into bed with the ex-detective. 

That is what he thought about as Juno quietly slipped away to sleep, and Peter simply stared at his form. The slope of his nose, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, letting himself fall into the rhythm of his breathing, head pressed to the junction where Juno’s neck and shoulder met. This was what he had been waiting for. If the thief could have gone back, told his younger self that this was where he would have found solace, in the sleeping arms of a PI who he argued with much more than he agreed with, he would have called him mad. Why, he would have called him mad if he told the younger version of himself that he would love anybody at all, well how could he. He was loved for who he was, and it was mesmerizing. It shocked his system when every touch from his lady love was something new. A new stroke of a handwritten cursive line, a new meaning to a world that had been all too dull for him. If he had only known what it felt to truly be Juno’s, to surrender himself to someone else, he might have had an endpoint, instead of going pointlessly, not going from place to place, amounting wealth and paying off debts, he could think about a life. A real life. A home.   
A home with Juno Steel.   
If Peter Nureyev could have a re-do on his life, in that single moment, staring gently into the sleeping face of the person who he loved, the lady who loved him for who he was, he wouldn’t have changed a single thing. If it led up to where he was now it wouldn’t be so bad, would it?   
  
And maybe, just maybe.   
One day, the wedding wouldn’t be a ruse.   
Steel wasn’t such a bad last name anyways, now was it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and the title) was very heavily based off the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last, or more specifically Sydney Rose's cover fits the vibe of this story a bit more  
> Thank you for reading all that writing, and I hope you have a great day :)


End file.
